


The Spoils of War

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston covered in blood (stage of course) has always been a kink of mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils of War

> Tom enters the dressing room in which you're waiting for him. He's covered in stage blood and dirt but the huge grin on his face distracts you from all that. He's just wrapped up the final performance of his latest play and you can feel the excitement rolling off him. You congratulate his performance, He rushes forward to kiss you, smile firmly rooted in place once again. The adrenaline rushing through his veins has him moving erratically. He waves away the Press people and any other stragglers under the guise of needing to clean up. You know it's more than that. As he holds you to him tightly for another kiss you can feel his need pressing against your hip. His kisses are slowly becoming hungrier, more needy. You return each with vigor, He navigates you backwards until you feel your self pressed against the wall. You fist your hands into the fabric of his blood soaked shirt, moaning against his lips as he lightly grinds his hips against you. Dropping your head back against the wall you slide your hand down the toned muscles of his chest and stomach to grip his hardened flesh. Tom drops his head to your shoulder with a rough groan and begins to nibble at your neck while undoing the buttons of your shirt. You continue to palm him through his trousers as he peels your shirt away from your shoulders, you reluctantly release him to shrug it off. As you do, he undoes his trousers and pulls his shirt off, desperate to feel your soft flesh against his. Catching your face between is hands he looks you in the eyes and tells you to kneel before him, knowing exactly what is to come next you do so eagerly. You reach out and free his heated member, you wrap your hand firmly around the base.
> 
> A small hiss of pleasure leaves his lips, Licking your lips you eye him hungrily before meeting his gaze in a silent plea for permission. The confirming nod is near imperceptible, the heat in his eyes is like none you've ever seen before. Placing your free hand on his exposed hip as a brace you lean in and flick your tongue out to taste him, lightly grazing the slit in the head. You hear him give a deep sigh, leaning forward you take him into your mouth closing your lips around his shaft and swirling your tongue around the head. Tom lets out a low curse and leans forward to brace himself on the wall behind you, the other hand fisting in your hair as you slowly begin to bob your head up and down his cock. Alternating between strong suctioned pulls from base to head, and quick teasing licks across the slit you soon bring him the precipice of release. You feel his hand tighten in your hair and you moan around him as you feel his release hit your tongue. You pull off of him with a small pop, the hair in your hand coming around to cup your jaw.
> 
> “Swallow.” he tells you, you raise your gaze to his before swallowing very noticeably. He pulls you to your feet, you begin noticing the severe throb between your thighs. Tom begins to nip at your neck as he undoes your jeans. Trailing down to bite at the swell of your breast, his hand coming up to idly massage your breast through the thin lace of your bra. Swiping the pad of his thumb over your hardened nipple, he pulls the fabric away to place his mouth over it. His other hand pinches your nipple roughly as he captures the original between his teeth biting lightly while flicking his tongue across it repeatedly. You let out a loud moan and his gaze flicks up to your face. You can only imagine what you look like, flushed cheeks, lips open in a light pant. Tom switches his attention to the other nipple as he reaches back to unclasp your bra and remove it entirely. One hand tracing down the curve of your back tracing over the edge of your lace garment. He begins kissing his way down your stomach, fingers curling to grasp the edge of your knickers. Kissing and nipping his way along the edge of them he begins sliding them down your legs. As you step out of them Tom grasps one of your legs and puts it over his shoulder as he kneels before you. Opening you up to him he begins kissing along your inner thigh, tracing his way to your soaked core. You drop your head back against the wall as he traces your entrance with his long fingers,you feel his eyes on you watching for your every reaction. He leans in and gives a fleeting lick straight to your clit, you gasp in surprise at the added sensation of him sliding two long fingers into you. Immediately he finds your g-spot and begins a torturous game. He begins suckling your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of you roughly. Occasionally he rubs his fingers against your g-spot, bringing you so close but never there. Tom pulls his fingers from you and you immediately miss the sensation of being filled. You glance down to see him sucking his fingers clean of you. The hand holding your thigh tightens as the other comes around to grip your rear and angle you towards him, as he buries his face into you, you feel your pulse begin to race. His tongue dancing across your slick folds, you feel him moan against you. You fist your hand into those ever silky curls to keep him there as you savor the sensation of his mouth on you. Moaning loudly your muscles begin to quiver and pulse as there's a tightening in your abdomen and suddenly you feel as if someone has set the room on fire, you see millions of fireworks as your orgasm crashes through you. You feel Tom still at your quim, tasting your release.
> 
> As you sag against the wall panting heavily, he rises and kisses you. You taste yourself on him and realize he too can taste himself on you. The thought makes you moan into his opened mouth. You lean in too nibble at his neck as he fully removes his trousers. His body is again ready for you as he lifts you to wrap your thighs around his waist hooking your ankles together against his rear. You feel him as he lines up and pushes into you slowly. Your eyes roll back as you feel every inch of him take you. Feel him groan near your ear, turning your head you receive a bruising kiss as he begins his pace. Building speed with long deep strokes. You feel the pleasure begin to rise in you once again. You beg him to go harder, he complies with a slight growl and begins to pound into you. You look at him as he fucks you ruthlessly, all the while moaning out, announcing your carnal pleasure. The idea of him dirty and bloody from the stage is a kink you have never understood but aren't about to ignore. 
> 
> The sight of him before you as he fucks you covered in stage blood and sweat, his muscles rippling under the light sheen is too mush to take. You close your eyes and lower your head to press your forehead against his. Hot breathe mingling as you struggle to breathe through the pleasure.
> 
> “open your eyes, look at me.” he tells you between pants. He's close, you can tell by the look in his eyes as you meet his gaze. His piercing blue eyes framed by the fake blood and his real freckles staring into you pushes you into release sending you over the edge. Your body tenses and begins to shudder against him. You cry out his name as your center clenches rhythmically around him. You feel his hips stutter as he finds his release as he bites strongly into your shoulder, muffling his release. The sharp pain brings your pleasure back into focus. You can feel him still in you, body pulsing as he catches his breathe before releasing your legs. You continue leaning against the wall, entirely unsure whether or not your legs can hold you. Tom leans against you, sticky with sweat and the stench of sex lingers heavy. You wrap your arms around his body and hold him to you, not ready to separate just yet. Panting against his shoulder, you feel him push back the hair from your face. Looking up you meet that damned blue stare, and again get the feeling hes looking directly into you. Looking down at you his curls all mussed, he smiles at you. You try fighting it but you cannot help put return the grin as he leans in to kiss you again before leading you off to the showers. This is going to be a long night you tell yourself as he makes an offhand comment about the spoils of war and possibly something about maybe getting ina proper round in a bed, as you shower he notices a light bruise blooming where he bit you earlier. Instead of a verbal apology he kisses it lightly as you soap up his chest and he promises to lavish every inch of you with attention once home. Yep, a long night indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
